Capitulo 55-2
by Liiz99
Summary: Maka estas preparada?-Si..., Haha! diablos padre a los 17 años...Advertencia: Fic viejo mala ortografía leer los fics de mi perfil para entender c:


_**Agradecimientos:**_ _Makithaa Evans , , a mi nueva lectora favorita sliper-moon, y a Maka-Chan Evans , y nunca me olvidaré de mi primera lectora yumary-chan27 Venditas sean ¡ _

"_**Gracias por existir, querido Atsushi Okubo!"**_

**CAPÍTULO 55**

"**PRUEBA DE AMOR"**

**PARTE 2**

**~Maka Pov~**

-Ash!, si nos molestan cuando estamos juntos!- Le arrebaté el celular a Soul porque ya era la segunda vez que nos interrumpían.

-Hola?¡-Contesté algo furiosa

-_Un momento…Eres la niña con la que se la pasa Soul?_

_-_Aggg, no me llamo niña! Maka, me llamo Maka! E-espera, Ashley?¡

-_Vaya…Con qué ya me conoces niña_

_-_Qué quieres, y para qué llamaste a Soul?-Me levantaba suavemente donde estaba sentada sobre Soul.

-_Me puedes pasar a Soul?...Por favor?_

_-_Pero si no me dices que quieres…No te lo paso

-Maka, tranquilízate…-Me decía Soul volteándome a mirar

-_Solo para hablar de un tema si?_

_-_No es suficiente información para yo saber

-_Solo pásamelo y ya!_

No hubo una más de otra no? Pues me tocó pasarle el celular a Soul, quedaría en ridículo suplicándole a esa niñata que me dijera que iba a decirle a Soul.

-¿Hola?- decía Soul, me senté alado suyo para poder saber que era lo que hablaba esa tal Ashley

-_Hola…cariño como estas?_

¡¿QUÉ?, le dijo cariño a mi niño?, aagr, vamos a ver que más dice esa arrastrada…

-Podrías no decirme cariño? Es que me fastidia que alguien me lo diga sin conocerlo del todo…

-_Claro mi amor~_

-Agggh Nada de halagos bueno? ¡-_Entonces como quieres que te diga?-_Solo dime Soul, me basta con eso…-_Bueno Soul…lo que quería decirte es que muchas chicas están rumoreando sobre ti.-_ ¿Cómo qué clase de rumores?-_De todos…-_Ee puedes explicarte mejor, no me parece muy bueno como lo dices…-_(suspiro) Hay Soul eres tan guapo…(Se escuchan algunas risas) –_Oye Ashley si estas con tus amigas no coloques el celular en altavoz bueno?-_Noo, para nada no sería yo capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad!-_Te estas tomando en juego la llamada, mira que estoy algo ocupado…-_Si? Ocupado en que, estando con la arrastrada de Albarn?-_Oye, no le digas eso tenle más respeto que ella no te ha hecho nada…!-_Sí me hizo algo que ya tenía en mente desde que entraste al colegio…-_Pues yo no vi nada!-_Sí , Albarn me quitó mi futura pareja…"ósea tu" –_Pude alcanzar a ir que dijo eso en susurro. Me sentí algo alagado… me gusta esto es genial que las chicas me deseen pero…Que pasaría con Maka?-_Soul ven a mi casa para terminarte de decir esos rumorcitos…_-Eeh, no creo…-_Oh! Vamos mi casa es Mz 8 lote 4-5 primera etapa de Death City…Te estaré esperando Soul…_Y se colgó la llamada

-Maka…qué pasa?- Me preguntó ese albino…

-_Soul…dime que no vas a ir, cierto?-_Se lo dije en susurro

-Tengo que ir…necesito saber que rumores están diciendo sobre mí odio que hablen a mis espaldas…

-¡MENTIROSO! Te quieres ir con Ashley! Te diste cuenta desde primer día que ella era mejor que yo! Le estás haciendo más caso a ella que a mí! No importa lo que estén diciendo sobre nosotros! Solo porque ella tenga mejor cuerpo que yo! No significa que debes que hacerle caso a esa inmadura!-¡MAKA ESPERA!

Salí corriendo a mi habitación a llorar… ¡De verdad tenía mucha rabia!, porqué tengo que ser tan menos que todos! No lo sé… Ya estoy empezando a darme cuenta que a Soul no le atraigo. Cerré la puerta muy duro y me tire a mi cama a llorar y a gritar Soul estaba diciéndome por detrás de la puerta que no llorara y que detestaba que lo hiciera, pero le grité que entonces que evitara hacerlo. Pero algo se me ocurrió a mi mente…Recordé aquel día en que me puse nerviosa de que Soul le gustó la idea de Black Star de t-tener relaciones…La verdad amaba mucho a Soul llegaría hasta ese punto pero la verdad el sería capaz?, Hice una leve sonrisa ¿Complacer a Soul? Que grandiosa eres Maka… Abrí la puerta normal tenía mi cara sería y Soul aún estaba ahí él tenía una cara de sorprendido porque tan pronto se me había quitado esa rabia en seguida le hablé.

_-_Soul, pero…Entonces iré con voz

-E-enserio?¡ …No estas enojada?

-No _my life_, no lo estoy…-Era muy delicioso besar a la persona que amas, en este caso lo hice, es algo tan suave hehe

(_Tiin..Tunn) sonido del timbre…_

Se escucharon algunas risas detrás la puerta, no me gustó para nada esas risas, sabía que sus esclavas estaban a dentro y esperaban a Soul…

-¡Hola Soul!, llegaste~

-E-e sí, estoy aquí vivito jaja

-Hay tan gracioso como siempre, muah!- Le dio un beso en la mejilla, me sentí abandonada, pero sabía que un beso en la mejilla no significaba nada hehe.-

-Oh!, también estas aquí Maka, pero el invitado era Soul, pero no importa ambos pasarán…

Me pude dar cuenta que hizo mala cara al verme, me provocaba decirle que era novia de Soul, pero dijimos que no lo diríamos a nadie…Nos sentamos en un gran mueble en la sala principal, Ashley era de una familia algo rica, eso explicaba su credibilidad en la escuela como una de las más populares.

Después de 5 minutos, llego una chica, era una de las esclavas de Ashley se notaba que ya estaba preparada la conversación

-Ashley, nece-Oh! Por Dios, está Soul aquí y no me dijiste nada!- Mientras decía sarcásticamente sorprendida-Eh y está Maka…-Diablos! Eso si no lo tenía en mente

-Shh!, cállate Adriana, estoy hablando con él vete tú a ver televisión o hacer otra cosa en otro lado menos aquí!

-U-uy, si Ashley…-Y hacía como una estilo-reverencia, la verdad sentía lástima por esa chica haha.

-Bueno!, qué era lo que me ibas a decir?- Decía Soul

-Ah, cierto!- Pero en seguida me miró a mí, como un "vete de aquí", me estaba mirando Ashley, bueno pues, no me iba esperar que me lo dijera…Pedí el baño para dejarlos al menos un momento solos, me sentía muy mal como estarme arrancando de Soul, y que tal si le roba un beso? No lo sé cómo reaccionaría yo…

Trataré de demorarme…Entré al baño hice mis necesidades, me lavé mis manos, y me senté un rato a pensar, a dejarles todo el tiempo para que se llenara de información Soul pero algo me rompió mis pensamientos-_Aaahh!, Ashley no hagas eso!-_Escuché que Soul gritaba desesperadamente, no sé si estará disfrutando o es que le estaba haciendo cosquillas pero salí rápidamente.

S-sentía que se me paró el corazón al ver tal cosa…Me caí en el piso viendo la escena…

-Q-que p-pasa a-aquí?-Me salían las lágrimas pero no hacía ningún sollozo me eché a llorar como una niña acurrucada.

Estaba Soul besándose con Ashley… ¿Era un robo de beso? O es que a Soul se le ocurrió serme infiel?

**~Soul Pov~**

Ashley me estaba contando algunos "supuestos rumores" que decían de mí, pero creo que estaba perdiendo el tiempo porque Ashley me estaba utilizando como para qué? Para fijarme en ella? Por Dios, nunca me fijaría en aquella mujer, yo amaba a Maka, y nunca me fijaría en ninguna mujer…Aunque no suena "genial" pero es la verdad.

-Oye Soul ven te cuento uno bien bueno- Me decía en casi susurro la chica

-¿Qué, que es?

-Ven~

Me le acerqué lo suficiente pero se demoró 5 segundos en responderme, que voltee mi cara para mirarla a los ojos pero cometí un gravísimo error…Nunca debí a ver echo eso, me giré y en seguida se lanzó Ashley sobre mí, obviamente dándome un beso en mis labios, para mí era asqueroso, como era un beso robado, trataba besar todo que tenía en mi boca, si no me equivoco, pude darme cuenta que raspó su lengua con mis dientes la verdad se la mordí estaba tratando de cerrar mi boca, pero ella aún seguía, la pude soltar por un momento y grité

-¡Ashley no hagas eso!- Pero ella hizo una sonrisa socarrona y no sé de dónde sacó las fuerzas para volverse a lanzar sobre mí, la verdad estaba cansado de tanto sujetarla, pero fue cuando sucedió el peor de los casos…

Maka estaba de frente de nosotros con los ojos llorosos y se echó al piso, me dio tanta rabia que agarre de los hombros a Ashley y la empuje hacia atrás para que dejara de hacer eso, y calló al otro lado del mueble soltando un gemido de dolor. Fui a tratar de explicarle a Maka, pero cuando le tome del brazo a Maka ella me soltó bruscamente, y salió corriendo a la calle, se dirigió a nuestro apartamento, ella siempre solía ser muy rápida, sentía mucho dolor en mi corazón, ojala esta vez no se halla enojado mucho, cuando voltee a mirar a Ashley con la más profunda soberbia mía

-Ashleey- lo pronuncié con rabia

-Dime mi amor?

-¡ESTÚPIDA!, Tú no eres nadie para qué me esté dando besos!, Sabes algo?¡, Maka es mi novia, si, si suena algo raro pero sí! Si es mi novia, la amo y mucho, y tú te bienes con el descaro de robarme un beso?, Ashley no creo que me perdones pero te digo que dejes de ser una Zorra! Y le estés quitando los novios a los demás!, olvídate de que quiero ser tu amigo…¡Nunca te perdonaré! Ahora Maka esta enojadísima con migo, y todo por tú maldita culpa! Me fui hacia la calle y cerré la puerta muy duro, pude fijarme en su rostro que estaba sorprendida y tenía algo aguosos sus ojos.

…

-¿Maka?- Decía yo entrando al apartamento

-Maakaa?

Estaba en su habitación llorando sobre una almohada, me dio una punzada en mí corazón ella no quería ver mi cara pero me arriesgué a sentarme a su lado…

-Maka, Ashley se me lanzó sobre mí no fue mi culpa me robó un beso!-Iba a seguir hablando pero me interrumpió con sus palabras , con gusto la escucharía…

-_Soul…_

_-_D-Dime?

-_Soul…Te puedo preguntar una cosa?-_¿Dime?-_Soul t-tú realmente me amas? O solo me tomas por juego o m-más a-antes por l-lastima…_

Me impresionó de la forma como me hizo esa pregunta…¡MAKA YO TE AMO!, ella todavía no entendía, como se lo demuestro?, que clase de "prueba de amor" le muestro?, pero fue cuando me llegó a mi cabeza esa respuesta tan perturbadora… Una prueba de que la amo s-sería? Ll-llevármela a-a l-la c-cama?, en mi mente tartamudeaba esa frase, la sincera verdad, estaba muy deseoso de hacerlo, pero no estaba muy seguro de que ella sería capaz de aguantarlo… En 1 semana ella tendría su cumpleaños #16, edad para tener hijos?, uhm la verdad no quería hacer eso, primero que todo, le arruinaría la vida haciéndole eso, y aparte de todo quitándole su virginidad, algo que no es mío y que es algo que tratar con seriedad, o mejor protegerme?, ella estaría tomando unas pastillas para eso a escondidas si algún día llegáramos hacer eso?Haa… No hay de otra? I-intenta-tarlo?

-_Soul…no me has respondido…-_ Maka, yo te amo, y nunca te dejaré…

Baahh, llegó la hora Soul?me auto-pregunté

Maka me estaba dando la espalda, le agarre suavemente de sus hombros, la giré para qué mirara hacia mí-Maka, te daré "mi prueba de amor"

Inicié dándole un suave y lento beso en sus labios, yo le besaba su parte superior del labio y ella el inferior mío, pude darme cuenta que le gustaba también, estaba muy nervioso intercambiábamos saliva jugábamos con nuestras lenguas ella hizo una hermosa sonrisa, pero continué, mis manos vagueaban por la camisa de Maka, tratando de alzarla para que se sentara sobre mí, todavía no estábamos acostados, cuando es que me dejé llevar, Le iba subiendo la camisa a Maka dejándola en su Top, su cuerpo era muy lindo, tenía una piel bastante suave, terminé de besarle los labios y ya me iba dando cuenta que Maka estaba sonrojada, le puse mis manos en su espalda para que se fuera acostando a medida que le iba dando besos en su abdomen suavecillo, me des abotoné mi camisa dejando mi torso desnudo y dejando al aire mi gran cicatriz, Maka me tomo de mi cintura y me jaló contra ella, quedaron nuestros cuerpos pegados…-_E-estoy…nervio-so-_Le decía susurrándole cálidamente en su oído,-_No te preocupes…-_Me tomo mi cara y una vez más me beso seductoramente, me incliné un poco más para empezarle a besar su cuello, eso era realmente excitante, escuché un gemido , algo me despertó, _-Maka te quitaré el top…-_Le decía algo nervioso , ya que dejaría al descubierto su pecho, Maka realmente no era del todo plana, tenía lo suyo, empecé besándole su alrededor, ella se sacudía de placer al verme jugar con su pecho, ya estaba yo lo suficientemente excitado para comenzar…

Ella tenía una falda y pues finalmente sus bragas, se las bajé suavemente para no ponerla muy nerviosa. Ella se ocupó en desabrocharme mis pantalones grisáceos y del resto yo me ocupaba…Enserio…estaba yo muy nervioso, que tal si le dolía? Quedaría yo en ridículo pero había que intentarlo…

Saqué mi miembro eréctil, de verdad no sabía cómo empezar pero iba acercándome…-_Lista?-lista…_Iba ya rozándole, ella gimió al igual que yo se sentía algo muy seductor iba empujando poco a poco para no ser tan duro con ella y romperle exageradamente su himen, cuando es que entró, la verdad no fue tan dura la pequeña capa de piel que protegía su adentro…Después iba entrando y saliendo, así sucesivamente ya le iba agarrando práctica, estábamos a mitad del placer y ya iba sintiendo el calor que nos rodeaba…Maka estaba muy roja, ya que era su primera vez, ella gemía esta vez un poco más y diciendo mi nombre estábamos aproximando al máximo placer

-_So-Soul…Soul,,Hmm...Añj añj, Soul ya casi…-_Me decía muy excitada al igual que yo.

-_M-Maka…T-te amo!(Diciendo juntos), Ahj,Ahj, ~_

_-_Maka…-En esta última parte estábamos muy jadeantes, la verdad me gustó mucho Maka se quedó dormida, después del todo se habrá cansado, yo estaba muy feliz, fui su primero y ella la mía, pero ahora el problema…¿Quedaría Maka embarazada?, pues si lo estaría bien por mí con mucho gusto aceptaría un hijo de ella…Que linda eres Maka…

…

-(_Haciendo gemido de estiramiento)_, Uhmm~, ahj que cansancio- Cuando es que me veo desnuda y a mi lado Soul también lo estaba pero él estaba durmiendo, me puse muy contenta al saber que me dio su "prueba de amor" el si realmente me ama…Me levanté de la cama y me puse una bata. Eran las 5 de la tarde me fui a preparar alguna comida. Siento que me abrazan por detrás y era Soul, tan lindo como siempre.

-Maka…estoy muy feliz de que tú hallas sido mi primera…

-Soul yo también de que tú fueras sido mi primero.

-Maka…-¿Dime?-¿Cómo llamarás a tus hijos?

**Nota de Autor:**_ Kawaii, joder, joder, me exite mucho, alguien que me dé agua jajajaja, que les pareció? Woao, a mí me encantó, Soul le dio su prueba de amor a Maka, diablos!, y ahora? Como van a cuidar a sus hijos?_

_**Soul: **__Diablos…Todo por no haberme protegido…_

_**Maka: **__Y yo por no habértelo recordado…_

_**Soul:**__ Maka…No queda más de otra no?_

_**Maka: **__Si, tendremos unos bellos albinitos Tehee~!_

_**Soul:**__ Tú mamá y yo papá, a los 17 y 16 años?¡_

_**Maka:**__ No ahí problema!_

_**Liiz:**__ Arreglen sus problemas paternos después HAHA!, _**PROXIMAMENTE: ¿ SEÑORA Y SEÑOR EVANS?, **_Kawaii que lindas criaturas van a nacer :D!Hasta la próxima Soul-Camaradas ;)_


End file.
